Cliff of Wrath
Cliff of Wrath 'is the 12th main course in Super Mario 74 and is a mountain filled with various caverns and cliffs. The pipe that leads to this level is found in an area of Overworld 3 which requires the wing cap to get to (which is located at the top of the temple). Mario must fly to the pipe in the mountain face at the edge of the level (there is another other pipe that leads to Champion's Challenge). As stated before, the whole level is located on a side of a cliff which various passages and routes Mario can take in order to ascend the mountain, most of which requires precise wall kicks and long jumps. The paths Mario must take, however, are not always obvious. This level also houses man piranha plants and even Big Boo. In the remake, the level is turned into Cliff of Pain, which is darker and got flipped vertically, making the level much harder. Levels 'Star 1: King Boo's Invasion Mario must reach the peak of the cliff and face off against King Boo. Mario stars on a small platform on the bottom of the giant cliff. Walk into the passage directly in from of Mario and wall kick up it to reach a higher part of the mountain. Now head past to fire in the wall and long jump to the roofed platform and run past all the boos. If Mario following the path, it will lead to a dead end with a Red Coin. However, there is a platform bellow him (near the red coin) which he has to jump down to in order to get higher up the mountain. Wall kick up to the next level inside this small cave and climb the stairs on top. Pass the Giant Piranha Plant (dont worry, there are no more) and walk onto the grassy platform in the center of this level. Across from here is another wall that Mario can wall kick up. On top of this wall is the King himself along with the Blue Coin Switch. 'After hitting the ghost three times, the star appears in the middle of his "arena". 'Star 2: Tricky Pillars Mario must use his long jumping skills to cross very small pillars over death. Go to where the area where the boos are located after the random fire in the cliff. Mario should see a small pillar with a 1-Up Mushroom on it. Long jump to this pillar and aim for the other pillar with the "!" Box on it. This box contains the star. 'Star 3: Red Coin Quest' In this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the mountain side. The locations are as follows: #Small hole in the first level of the cliff #At the end of a cave to the right of the bottom of the cliff #In the middle of a floating platform in the cave to the left of the bottom of the cliff #In a small cave on the second floor of the cave to the left #At the edge of the second level after passing the boos (dont jump down to platform bellow yet) #On a small platform on the third level past the area with the boos (Near Blue "!" Box) #In a small cave to the right of the platform Big Boo is on #In a small cave to the left of the platform Big Boo is on Once Mario collects all 8 the star appears in a small cave on the first level of the cliff 'Star 4: Walljumping Madness' Mario must do wall kickss on the side of one of the caves to reach the star. Instead of Wall kicking up the first wall, head towards the cave to the left, which contained Red Coin 3. The cave looks quite empty and is one texture, but if Mario looks at the gap, there is a star at the top of it. Mario must reach, then long jump to either side of the two walls and do a series of wall kickss in order to reach the star (which is actually on a platform). Mario should long jump from a wide angle in order to get enough speed and angle to do them successfully. 'Star 5: Problematic Box' Normally Requires Vanish Cap! Mario must use the Vanish Cap in order to break a box that is surrounded by fire. The Vanish Cap box is located on the second level in the area with the Boos. Grab the cap and jump down a level and run into the random fire on the side of the cliff and punch the box inside. This leads to a small cave with the star. 'Star 6: Look Out' Mario must head to a secret ledge to collect this star. Head to the second level to where the Vanish Cap is located. Peek around the cliff and you should be able to see a small hole with the star in it. Mario must do a careful long jump to reach it. Enemies *Boo *Goomba *Piranha Plant *Venus Fire Trap Trivia *This level name alludes to the novel Grapes of Wrath. *This level only contains one Giant Piranha Plant, which is strange considering there are normally five and Mario would obtain a star for beating all five. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Mountains Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Location